


Breathless

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [405]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret on tumblr asked about those "breathless headlines" from the NY fic and..this happened :)





	

They’d talked about it like mature, responsible adults.

Up until now, this _thing_  between them had been snatched moments when they were high on adrenaline and the rush of facing death and winning.  But there was only so much that could sustain, and so they had talked, like mature, responsible adults, about taking it slow and finding their way.

Then they’d made out like teenagers for twenty minutes on the chaise longue in Penny’s drawing room straight afterwards, but the key point was, they’d talked.  They were on the same page in regards to what they wanted and where their respective boundaries were.  This was a _thing_  that was being built on a foundation of clear communication and mutual respect.

Penny respected the hell out of Gordon, even if he wound her up sometimes.  She especially respected how his backside looked in those jeans.

As if conscious of her gaze, Gordon half turned away from the small knot of people in conversation and subtly raised his glass of nog in salute to her.

Penny graciously excused herself from her own conversational cluster, the perfect hostess mingling among all the guests to the Manor, maintaining socially appropriate levels of Christmas cheer.

Despite the casual tone and the informal dress code, there was more than one reporter in attendance, not to mention several not-at-all spies and at least three high ranking government officials.  This gathering was serving multiple requirements, and Penny had to start thinking about balancing those, and not what the washed out denim was doing to Gordon’s derriere.

 * 

The mistletoe was her Aunt’s one contribution to the festivities, hung out in the hall that echoed now that all the guests were clustered close in to the fire.  Penny had to tilt her head to look up at it, and not for the first time today, she wondered how her dear, elderly Aunt had managed to get it up there.

Gordon was terrible at stealth, and she knew the pattern of his footsteps sneaking up on her like she knew that pattern of his breathing.  “Well, wouldya look at that,” he whispered in her ear, his arms sliding around her waist as he plastered himself against her back.  “Mistletoe.”

He smelled good, and Penny gave herself permission to soak it in for just a moment before she returned to her duties.  “Don’t get any ideas,” she warned him.

“Too late,” he breathed into her ear, his lips brushing against the dangle of her earring, making her shiver slightly.  “May I steal a kiss?”

“Is that what you want for Christmas?”  Despite herself, she couldn’t resist this back and forth they always fell into whenever they were together.

“Ask Santa, I’ve been a very _good_  boy,” he purred, gently rolling his hips against her.

Penny gasped despite herself.  “Is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?” she managed to quip.

Gordon laughed, a low wicked sound that set off fireworks down her spine.  “Always pleased to see you, Your Ladyship.”  He popped the last _p_  against her ear, and Penny broke.

Twisting in the circle of his arms, she flung her hands around his neck and dragged him into a kiss that made her toes curl.

He bent her backwards, and Penny let herself go, trusting the strength of his arms.  She kept one of her own hands around his neck, but let the other slide over his spine.  She’d been watching him walk around in those jeans all day, she deserved a handful.

She’d been so very good too, after all.

He groaned into her mouth as she squeezed gently, and Penny laughed, breaking the kiss to pepper little smooches up his jawline.  It was late enough in the evening that she could feel the first rasp of his stubble.  “Think they’d notice if we disappeared upstairs for a while?” she asked.

Gordon groaned again, his lips finding the pulse point on her throat.  “They’d notice when you came back down glowing,” he licked into her skin.

“Big talk,” she taunted, squeezing again for emphasis.

Gordon’s eyes were huge and dark as he stared at her for a moment, drinking her in before he stole another kiss.

That was when the flash went off.

They broke apart so quickly Penny almost fell, but Gordon caught her at the last minute.  “Oh, ahh, hello Kelly,” Penny said, blushing despite herself as the smirking photographer raised her camera again.  “Oh, no need for that.”  Next to her, Gordon was surreptitiously trying to sidle behind her without being too obvious.  Penny gave up on subtly and stepped in front of him.  “We just, uh…” 

Gordon pointed up.  “Mistletoe.”

Kelly just raised her camera, making a point of pressing the button that Penny knew would beam the photograph straight to her editor.  “Mistletoe,” she agreed.  “Sure.  Never heard of ass grabbing as part of that Christmas tradition, but eh,” she shrugged, vindictive and victorious.  “What do I know?  I’m Canadian.”  She smiled, showing teeth.  “Thanks for the invite, Lady P., but I’d best be off.  Merry Christmas, you two.”

Penny held Gordon back with a flat hand as Kelly and her damned camera walked out the front door.  “Well, bugger,” Penny exclaimed once she was sure they were alone.

Gordon pulled her to rest against his chest.  “I could call Five.  Pretty sure if John can’t scramble their servers, Eos would.”

It was tempting, but Penny waved it off.  “No, we’ll just have to weather the storm.”

Gordon’s lips brushed against her cheek. “I know one or two things to do to pass the time…”

Penny closed her eyes.  She should get back to her guests, but that photograph would be on the wire in a matter of minutes, and that room was full of people who were never late with the news.  “Oh well,” she said, trying to sound resigned and landing on eager as she turned to face Gordon.  “Better to be damned as a wolf than as a lamb.”  She went up on tiptoes to kiss him before leading him upstairs.


End file.
